As an introduction to the problems solved by the present invention, consider the conventional articulated vehicle consisting of a conventional pickup truck and a conventional flat bed trailer. Loading and unloading such a vehicle ordinarily involves first loading the truck apart from the trailer. Conventional methods of loading the truck include (a) lifting articles onto the truck bed, endgate, or tailgate, (b) outfitting the truck with an endgate lift and using the lift to transfer articles to the truck bed, (c) providing a dock having a height matching the height of the truck bed and rolling articles from the dock to the truck bed, and (d) providing a ramp and rolling articles up the ramp. After the truck bed is loaded, the trailer is coupled to the truck. Although the flat bed trailer is nearer ground level than the truck bed, methods similar to the aforementioned methods of loading the truck bed are then performed to load the trailer.
The above methods are fraught with difficulty and safety hazards, especially when performed by a do-it-yourselfer or laborer for a small business. Few do-it-yourselfers' residences provide a dock for loading, yet heavy articles are so often shipped to and from residences for installation, off-site maintenance, and recreation that many do-it-yourselfers own a pickup truck. Endgate lifts are considered by most to be bulky and prohibitively expensive for occasional and recreational uses. Many small businesses operate from facilities similar to or formerly used as residences. Though strenuous lifting of articles to be loaded can be avoided with ramps, heavy lifting is involved to deploy, position, and stow such ramps. Ramps sufficient to load a pickup truck are often too steep for safe handling of cumbersome equipment including recreational all-terrain vehicles, riding lawn mowers, business machines, major appliances on hand trucks, and the like.
Without safe and convenient means for loading an articulated vehicle, equipment is exposed to the possibility of serious damage; and personnel are exposed to the possibility of serious injury. The expense in labor and special facilities including lifts, docks, and ramps precludes efficient transport of freight, consequently decreasing the enjoyment of modern residential life, and increasing the cost of doing business.
In view of the problems described above and related problems that consequently become apparent to those skilled in the applicable arts, the need remains in freight hauling for an articulated vehicle that is safely and conveniently loaded from the rear.